The present apparatus is directed to a storage facility and more particularly to a storage cabinet for grinder plates and knives. The type of grinder plate and knife that the present apparatus cooperates with is a circular grinder plate with evenly spaced holes extending through the grinder plate and a multi-edged rotary knife. The knife is equipped with central hole for mounting on a chuck or other drive. Moreover, the knife is constructed with cutting edges for its most common application in butcher shops and the like. It is particularly used in cutting animal carcasses to divide the carcass into smaller cuts like hamburger meat, sausage or chile which are readily sold for retail consumption. The knife has sharp, dressed, cutting edges which must be periodically dressed with whetstones or otherwise stropped on a leather surface. The grinder plate has a smooth surface, for cooperating with the knife to cut and grind the meat, which must also be periodically dressed so that the meat is ground efficiently. Dressing is normally carried out at a place remote from the butcher shop. Even where a large slaughter house is involved the grinder plates and knives are dressed elsewhere. They are normally delivered as part of a service which provides sharpened cutters. Grinder plates and knives are used until the blade is dull or the plate becomes pitted. In use, the grinder plates and knives become corroded or otherwise coated with fat particles and the like which requires special efforts in cleaning. Accordingly, the typical service will come to a butcher shop periodically, once every three or four months, pick up the old or dirty grinder plates and knives, remove them from the premises for subsequent dressing while simultaneously delivering a shipment of dressed grinder plates and knives. When delivered, the dressed grinder plates and knives are provided in a clean state, with all cutting edges sharpened so that the butcher at the butcher shop can retrieve a fresh grinder plate and knife and use them in meat processing. Each time a fresh grinder plate and knife is removed from inventory, the optimum procedure is to place a used or dirty grinder plate and knife in storage for the next use or next pick up and delivery.
A dressed grinder plate and knife includes sharpened metal edges which are susceptible to rust and corrosion. When delivered, they are preferably provided with a light coating of oil to protect from corrosion and rust. Even the smallest trace of rust at the cutting edge will dull the blade and thereby detract from the performance. The protection is therefore provided by means of a spray or the like which coats the cutting edges, and particularly the dressed surfaces. This coating is applied typically after each dressing and is typically in the form of a light oil such as a light food oil. Heavier weight oil can be used depending on temperatures. In any event, the critical surfaces of the grinder plate and knife, especially the edges are dressed so that protection is obtained. This protection means that the grinder plates and knives run the risk of dripping when stored. The present apparatus is a storage cabinet which is adapted to receive a number of grinder plates and knives, even though the cutters may drip. The storage cabinet provides secure protection for them so they can be properly inventoried.
The apparatus of the present disclosure is a cabinet which is covered by a front door. The cabinet includes appropriate hangers to store a specified quantity of grinder plates and knives. The grinder plates and knives are placed on the hangers. Moreover, the front door includes a transparent panel so the butcher can look into the cabinet to assure himself that sharp, fresh grinder plates and knives are available. The cabinet thus supports a plurality of hangers. The hangers support the several grinder plates and knives above the floor of the cabinet, and the floor is covered over by a removable drip tray. It is typically formed of impervious plastic material for easy removal, cleaning and restoration. Not only that, the cabinet includes a separate section where the used or dirty grinder plates and knives are stored. They are also placed on similar hooks.
The present apparatus is a storage cabinet adapted to be placed on the wall, has a generally rectangular configuration, and is closed by a front door. The door is mounted on a piano hinge along one edge, and includes a central opening which is covered over by a transparent pane. This permits a brief view of the grinder plates and knives which are stored on a set of hangers within the cabinet. Moreover, the cabinet is divided into two portions, one including hangers for the clean and fresh grinder plates and knives, and the other portion is separated by a partition which isolates hangers for the dirty grinder plates and knives. The two areas of the cabinet are transversely divided from one another. Across the bottom of the clean side, there is a tray for drippings. The clean grinder plates and knives run the risk of dripping a protective food oil coating. The tray can therefore be removed periodically for cleaning and is restored to storage.